Damon's return
by fizzix71
Summary: Damon has fought long and hard to make his way back home to the girl he loves. But now that he's made it, it may not be the romantic reunion he had in mind. His girlfriend has forgotten she loved him, his brother and his friends are at war with each other, and he has to deal with the guilt of having left Bonnie behind. Will he find a way to make everything right?
1. Chapter 1

'Matt!' Caroline's voice was tinged with panic as she held the phone to her ear while trying to follow the truck in front at a discreet distance. 'Thank God you answered. Where are you?'

'Caroline, hey' Matt's steady voice calmed her instantly. 'I'm at the house. What's up?'

'It's a long story, but I need your help' Caroline ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Some guy in a truck has just drugged and snatched a vampire right in front of me. So you have any idea who that might be?'

'Uh, yeah' Matt said, uncertainly. 'Yeah, I think I know who that would be.'

'Well, do you have any idea where he may be taking her?'

The truck made a left at the light ahead of her and she had to accelerate as the light turned amber. Her tyres screeched a little on the tarmac as she took the corner a little faster than she'd like.

There was silence on the other end.

'Matt!' Caroline said, desperately. 'Do you know where he is heading?'

'Yeah' he said, slowly. 'Yeah I do.'

'Well can you meet me there?' she took her foot from the accelerator to slow down and drop back a little.

'Car, I don't think you should go there.' Matt said, thinking of Tripp's arsenal and torture devices.

'I don't have a choice Matt' Caroline said, shortly. 'Whoever this guy is, he just took Stefan's vampire ex, and I was supposed to be looking after her. I can't just abandon her now.'

Caroline heard her own words and her anger towards Stefan increased. He had had no problem abandoning Ivy and wasn't even answering his phone again now.

'I know this guy. Why don't you let me take care of it?' Matt frowned. He didn't want Caroline anywhere near Tripp's vampire hideout. Firstly, because he didn't want her caught and subjected to the torture he knew Enzo had been. And secondly, because he was pretty sure Enzo was still there. What would Caroline say when she found out that Matt had known this since yesterday and not said anything to her?

'Too late, it looks like we're already there' Caroline said as the truck's brakelights lit up in front of her. The truck made a right into some sort of driveway and disappeared. Caroline slowed her car at the entrance and turned her lights off. She watched the taillights disappear up a narrow path towards what looked like a farm in the distance.

'Caroline, don't go in there alone' Matt said, gabbing his keys off the side and heading towards the door. 'I'm on my way, wait for me.'

'Get here fast Matt' Caroline said. She ended the call, glanced up the darkened driveway once more. The buildings were in complete darkness and she could no longer see the truck. She looked at her phone, hesitated, then dialed Stefan's number once more. It rang three times then went to voicemail and she pushed the button to hang up angrily and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. 'Stefan Salvatore you are such a dick!'

She opened the car door and closed it softly, murmuring angrily to herself.

'Hey Caroline, will you take care of my girlfriend for me?' she muttered. 'Sure Stefan, I'll look after her for you. Why don't you just leave her with me, it's not like I have any feelings for you that might be hurt or anything' She made her way up the drive, her senses heightened by anger and frustration at Stefan, and fear for Ivy. Whoever this guy was, he had stopped Ivy in seconds with some sort of gun that looked like it shot Vervain. She needed to be careful.

She reached the farmhouse, but there were no lights at all and the whole place was quiet. The main building was in complete darkness. The moon lit the sky behind it, making the whole place look even darker by comparison. She shivered. The place was spooky. She made her way carefully around the side of the house and headed towards what looked to be stables. The sound of a car door slamming shut in the distance made her stop. It had come from the direction of the stables, and she could see lights on now. She set off again, fear for what was happening to Ivy spurring her on.

As she reached the stables, she could see the black van parked on a dirt track outside a large shed. The engine was still running but the back door gaped open. Ivy was not inside. She looked over to the shed. Light spilled out around an ill fitting door and there was a small window, but it was up in what must have been a loft inside; she could see nothing. She crept around the front of the stables and opened the door to the one opposite the barn and ducked inside. Closing it softly she peered across at the barn, unure what to do next. Shadows moved inside the barn and Caroline moved back into the shadows, pressing herself against the wall of the stables. She could hear muffled voices and strained to hear, but she couldn't make out anything clearly. Her mind raced. She wanted to rush over to the shed, yank open the door and rescue Ivy from whatever the hell was going on in there. She knew how frightening it was to be captured as a vampire, the heightened senses made fear so vivid it was painful and all consuming. She looked down at her watch. How long had it been since she'd spoken to Matt? A few minutes, no more. She had no idea how long it would take him to get here from the Lockwood Mansion. Cursing herself for leaving her phone in the car, she leaned out and tried to get another look at the shed.

She thought she could hear another male voice, one that sounded vaguely familiar. Lights flashed and another car appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Matt's SUV pull into the courtyard behind the van, but then she frowned. What was he doing? Was he just going to walk in there?

Both doors opened on Matt's SUV and Caroline saw Matt and Jeremy get out. She opened the stable door and whispered across the courtyard.

'Matt!' she said, as loud as she dared.

Matt looked over in her direction, peering against the gloom. He saw her and raised his hand in warning. She frowned and stopped.

'Tripp, are you here?' Matt called, gesturing to Caroline to go back inside. She frowned in frustration, but turned back into the stables, watching closely.

Movement inside the barn and the door opened, throwing light out into the courtyard. Caroline could see the outline of the man who had grabbed Ivey earlier. It took all of her control not to rush across the courtyard and rip his throat out while he didn't have his vervain gun.

'Matt, is that you?' Tripp called, peering out into the gloom.

'Yeah, it's me' Matt said as he walked over to the barn door. Jeremy followed closely. 'I brought someone to see you. He and I have been talking about him joining the Community Support group.'

'Hey, Jeremy, right?' Tripp stepped out, pulling the door closed behind him, and extending a hand. 'Tripp'

'Yeah, good to meet you, Tripp' Jeremy took his hand and shook it. 'What you up to in there?' he nodded in the direction of the barn.

'Oh, nothing much, just a little project' Tripp said, dismissively. He turned back to Matt and looked at him pointedly, then turned back to Jeremy. 'Look, I'd love to have you on board, but this isn't really a good time to discuss it. Why don't you join us for training tomorrow and we can talk then?'

'Tripp, it's ok' Matt said. 'You can trust Jeremy. He's a hunter himself.'

Tripp looked sharply at Jeremy. Jeremy smiled disarmingly.

'You're a hunter?' he said, skeptically.

'Yep' Jeremy said, 'Had the hunter's mark and everything at one time. Now, why don't you tell me about your 'project' He gestured his head in the direction of the barn once more. Tripp looked at Matt, then back to Jeremy, trying to work out whether or not he could trust them. In the stables, Caroline held her breath.

'Sure' Tripp said. 'Come on in'

He turned back to the barn door and opened it. He stood in the doorway and gestured for Matt and Jeremy to go inside, glancing around the courtyard as they made their way in. Caroline had to duck into the shadows once more, but not before she caught a glimpse inside the barn. What she saw almost made her cry out in shock.

Enzo was chained up inside the barn. He sat, crosslegged on the floor, watching carefully as the three men entered the barn. She couldn't see Ivy. Then the door closed and she exhaled in frustration.

What the hell was going on? Who was this guy and why did he have Enzo? How did he have Enzo? Her mind whirled and she could wait in the barn no longer. She tiptoed out and across the courtyard, pressing herself up against the wall of the barn and straining to hear what was going on inside.

'Well, well, well' Enzo's voice was clear now she was so close. 'Beavis is back and it looks like he brought Butthead. I forget. Which one's which?'

Caroline rolled her eyes in the darkness. Even in his position, Enzo couldn't help himself.

'What's he doing here?' Jeremy asked.

'He's a vampire' Tripp said. 'A knowledgeable vampire. He's going to tell me where all his vampire friends are hiding. He's proving pretty resistant at the moment, but he'll give me what I want sooner or later. And then I'll kill him.'

'This may come as a shock to you boys, but this isn't my first torture party' Enzo said, drily. 'This is positively friendly compared to the last time. You've even brought me some female company.'

Caroline strained to hear a response from Ivy but there was nothing. She must still be knocked out.

'Hey Tripp, why don't we go and talk up at the house?' Matt suggested, his voice on edge.

'What's the matter, Matt? No stomach for this?' Tripp's voice sounded strained and Caroline could hear the sound of something being dragged. 'Hand me that chain would you Jeremy?'

There was the sound of metal being moved; they must have been chaining Ivy up. Caroline shifted impatiently. She wanted this over and done with.

'Yeah, something like that' Matt agreed. 'Vampires just creep me out, that's all. I don't want to be around them.'

'Fair enough' Tripp said. 'Let me just make sure this one is tied up nice and tight. I'll be back to take her for a ride in the sunshine tomorrow.' He huffed and snapped some locks into place.

'Yes, leave her here with me' said Enzo, playfully. 'I'll look after her.'

'Shut up, vamp' Tripp said, his voice nasty. He picked up a sledgehammer that was resting on the wall nearby and swung it heavily at Enzo's head. It connected with a sickening thump, breaking his nose and shattering his facial bones. Matt and Jeremy stared in horror as blood spurted from Enzo's face and he keeled over unconscious. Tripp was staring too, a look of triumph on his face as he rested on the sledgehammer. Matt looked across at Jeremy and a silent agreement passed between them. The best thing to do was to get Tripp out of here and let Caroline get Enzo and the girl out of here.

On the ground, Enzo was already healing and regaining consciousness.

'Well that was a bit uncalled for' he said, mildly, wiping the blood from his face.

Tripp picked up the sledgehammer again and looked like he was going to swing it. Matt walked towards the door, between Enzo and Tripp, kicking Enzo on the way past.

'Shut up vamp' he said, hoping he sounded convincing. Jeremy gestured towards Ivy.

'Who's the girl?' he asked as they headed towards the door.

'I don't know' Tripp admitted, resting the sledgehammer up against the wall again and following them out of the door. He snapped the lights off, plunging the barn into darkness. 'I don't need to know. She's a vampire, and she needs to be gotten rid of. That's all I need to know about her.'

Caroline tiptoed silently around the back of the barn as the three men left the barn. Tripp slid a huge bolt across and secured it with a padlock. The three of them set off in the direction of the farmhouse. Caroline made herself wait until she saw lights go on in the main building, then she made her way silently to the barn door. She ripped the padlock off with ease and opened the door. Enzo looked up as she rushed in.

'Well hello gorgeous' he said, warmly.

'I've come to get you out of this hell hole' she said, pulling apart the chains holding him down.

'Nonsense' he said, airily. 'I'm having a whale of a time.'

'How the hell did you end up here anyway?' she asked. She could see he was weak.

'Oh didn't Stefan tell you?' Enzo asked sarcastically.

'Tell me what?' she asked. She glanced over at Ivy, who was still unconscious. She needed to get them both out of here fast. She pushed up her sleeve and held out her wrist to Enzo's mouth. 'Here, you need to drink. We need to move fast and you're weak.'

He looked up at her and she saw for the first time the fear and sadness in his eyes.

'Bite me Enzo' she urged.

'Darling, I wish I was hearing you say that under different circumstances' he said, winking at her. She thrust her wrist in front of him insistently. They didn't have time for games. He winked at her once more, then bit into her wrist and sucked greedily. She winced, but held steady. He needed this.

'Ok, that's enough' she said after a minute. She withdrew her arm, but Enzo's hand shot out and held her arm firmly. He removed his fangs, and gently kissed the spot where he'd bitten her. It was already healing. He looked up at her.

'Thank you' he said in a low voice.

'Thank me when we're out of here' she said, standing up. 'Help me with her.'

Enzo shook off his chains and stood up, dusting himself off. He followed her over to where Ivy was chained up and began breaking the locks.

'Matt told you I was here?' Enzo asked.

'Matt? No' Caroline replied, puzzled. 'I had no idea you were even here. I came for her. I followed the van.'

'You came to rescue Stefan's ex?' Enzo's face was incredulous. He looked over at her, shaking his head. 'Well, that makes no sense at all.'

Caroline returned the stare.

'It's complicated' she said, pulling her face at him.

Enzo raised his eyebrows but said nothing further. The chains were off. He stood back. Caroline looked at him expectantly.

'What?' he asked.

'Aren't you going to carry her?'

'Me? No, you came to rescue her darling' Enzo replied. 'You can bloody carry her.'

'You are responsible for her being here!' she exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, but she bent and scooped Ivy up, slinging her over her shoulder. Enzo spread his hands wide and shrugged nonchalantly.

'Stefan should look after his women a little better if you ask me' he grinned pointedly at Caroline and she scowled at him.

'Thanks for the help' she said, striding past Enzo towards the door. Voices outside stopped her in her tracks.

Enzo sped past her to the door and peeked out.

'They're coming back' he said. 'We need to leave. Now.'

He opened the door and sped out into the night, leaving Caroline open mouthed. A split second later he reappeared, grabbed Ivy and took Caroline's hand.

'Didn't think I'd leave without you, did you?' he smiled. 'Come on'

They sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn't feel safe until she was back in the dorm room at Whitmore. Enzo laid Ivy out and removed the vervain darts. She was still out cold.

'Thanks for the rescue, gorgeous' Enzo said, walking towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Caroline asked in despair.

'Well, first, I'm going to kill that vampire slaying vigilante and his two helpers.' Enzo replied grimly. 'And then there's someone else I need to take care of.'

'What, wait - no!' Caroline cried. 'Matt and Jeremy came with me, to get rid of that guy so I could sneak in.'

'And what a beautiful bit of sneaking it was darling' Enzo grinned at her. 'Ok, so Beavis and Butthead live to fight another day. Even if Matt didn't tell you where I was.'

Caroline frowned.

'What do you mean?' she asked, puzzled. Enzo had referred to Beavis being back in the barn. She had assumed he'd meant Tripp.

'Matt was at the barn yesterday' Enzo replied. 'He saw me there. And I assume he has a very good reason for not telling anyone.'

Caroline flushed in anger.

'Matt knew you were being held there?' she asked.

'Yes' Enzo nodded. He opened his mouth to tell her that Matt had witnessed him being tortured, but changed his mind. She looked angry enough.

Caroline grabbed her phone and dialed Matt's number. Another thought niggled at her. Something else Enzo had said. What was it? Matt's phone rang four times then went to his voicemail.

'Oh, what is it with men and answering phones!?' she threw the phone on the bed in anger and it struck Ivy on the leg. She stirred and opened her eyes.

'Caroline?' she squinted. Se winced and put a hand up to her head. 'What happened?'

'You were shot and vamp-napped by the town ethnic cleansing society' Caroline said, perkily. 'But it's ok, I rescued you. Enzo helped.'

Caroline gestured towards Enzo, just as the niggling thought made it to the front of her brain. Stefan. Enzo had said something about Stefan. In the barn. He'd asked her if Stefan had told her how he'd ended up there. And Matt knew too. What the hell was going on? She turned to ask him what he'd meant by it, but he was no longer standing there. The door to her room was ajar.

Enzo was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke with a start. She'd been dozing, but she had no idea for how long. She looked over at Liam in the bed next to her. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and steadily. What had she done. She lifted her arm gingerly to look at her watch. She must have only been asleep a few minutes, it wasn't even midnight yet. She tentatively moved her legs a little. The bed creaked a little and the sheets seemed impossibly loud. She winced, and glanced over at Liam. He did not move.

Holding her breath, she slid one leg out of the side of the bed, her eyes fixed on Liam's face looking for evidence of him waking up. She scooted over slightly, then slid her other leg out, sliding out of the bed as discreetly as she could manage. She would do anything to be able to rush off at vamp speed out of here and back to the safety of her own dorm room. She lifted the duvet and slid the top half of her body out too. She was now kneeling on the floor and she fumbled around for her clothes. She peered back over the bed. Liam's eyes were wide open and he was staring at her.

'Hi' she smiled, embarrassed.

'Going somewhere?' he asked, amusement on his face at seeing her knelt at the side of the bed. 'Or doing your evening prayers?'

'I -uh- I thought' she stammered. 'I didn't want to wake you.'

'You going to do the walk of shame back to your own dorm?' he smiled at her.

'No!' she exclaimed. 'I mean, yes, I'm going back to my dorm. I have an early lecture. As do you. I'm not ashamed though -' she stopped. She was rambling. She smiled at him resignedly.

'I'm sorry you have regrets' he said, sitting up in the bed.

'I don't!' she said, but they both knew she was lying. 'Look, it's just been a long night. I just want to go home.'

Liam nodded

'Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm' he said, pushing the duvet off and climbing out of bed.

'You, uh, you don't need to do that' Elena said, quickly. 'I'll be fine.'

'Don't be ridiculous Elena' Liam said, pulling on his jeans. 'I'm not going to let you walk home by yourself just because you wish you hadn't had sex with me. There are all kinds of freaks and weirdoes out at this time of night.'

'You're right' Elena smiled, thinking he didn't know how right he was. 'About the freaks and weirdoes, I mean. Not about the wishing I hadn't had sex with you-'

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, smiling ruefully and she stopped. She pulled on her jeans and retrieved her Converse from under the bed. She pulled them on quickly, ran her fingers through her hair and smiled up at him.

'Damon was a lucky guy' he said softly.

Her smile died, and she stared at him, not knowing what to say.

'I mean, it's not very often I'm jealous of a dead guy, but-' Liam shrugged, then turned away and picked up his keys.

'I'm sorry, Liam' Elena began, but he held up a hand to her.

'Please, Elena, don't apologise,' he said. 'That will just make it worse.'

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she changed her mind and closed it again. She nodded briefly.

'Is this going to be weird?' she asked. 'You know, in class tomorrow?'

He smiled at her. 'A little, at first' he said. 'But I'm sure we'll get through it. I'm not giving up on you yet Elena.'

She smiled and stood up.

'Ok,' she said. 'Then walk me home, gallant sir. Protect me from all known freaks and weirdoes along the way.'

He opened the door and gestured to her to go in front of him. She walked past him as he held the door. He watched her as she did so, the disappointment in his face barely hidden. He closed the door behind them both and they set off.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline paced up and down the dorm room, unsure of what to do next. Stefan wasn't answering his phone. No surprise there. Now Enzo was ignoring her too. She hadn't even been able to get hold of Elena.

Ivy had recovered and got up off the bed and was currently prowling the room too. She had no memory of being at the barn at all. Caroline had no idea what she was supposed to do with her, but allowing her out of the dorm room didn't seem to be an option.

'I'm bored' she pronounced loudly.

'Yeah, well, you need to stay here' Caroline said bossily. 'Last time you left here you got a man killed and got vervained and kidnapped. I think being bored is ok for a while, don't you?'

Ivy sighed and hoisted herself up to sit on the dressing table. She turned to inspect the contents of the various creams and make up there, taking the lid off and sticking her finger in one of them.

'What do you buy this stuff for?' she asked. 'It's not like you're going to get wrinkles or anything?'

Caroline marched over and took the cream from her, screwing the lid back down tightly.

'Yeah, well, I happen to like it, ok?' she said. 'So please leave my stuff alone.'

Ivy made a face at Caroline's back as she turned and walked away.

'So, when are you going to tell Stefan how you feel about him?' she taunted.

Caroline whirled around.

'Who says I have feelings for him?' she said.

'Oh please Caroline' Ivey said sarcastically. 'You as much as admitted it.'

Caroline looked away.

'So, when are you going to tell Stefan?' she persisted.

'Uh, never' said Caroline, making a face.

'Why not?'

'I already told you - he used to date my best friend.'

'So?' Ivy asked.

'Well, duh' Caroline said, tossing her hair. 'Girl code. Not to mention best friend code. Thou shalt not date your best friend's ex'

'Well, I believe the important word there is 'ex' Ivy pushed herself up off the counter and sauntered over to the fridge. Opening it, she peered inside with a disappointed look on her face. She picked up a blood bag and tore the top off hungrily.

'He's still off limits' said Caroline, incredulously. How could Ivey not know that?

'Look, if she's really your best friend, she would want you to be happy' Ivy said, draining the blood bag and tossing it onto the bed.

Caroline glared at her and picked the empty blood bag off the bed.

'I am happy' Caroline insisted, pointedly dropping the bag into the bin. 'Believe me, it's better for everyone if Stefan and I are just friends.'

'Oh, don't be such a martyr' Ivy snorted, flouncing onto the bed. She picked up a magazine from the nightstand and thumbed through it disinterestedly. Caroline watched her but said nothing. After a few minutes, she looked up.

'Look, I can see the way you feel about him' Ivy said, more gently. 'You need to get it out in the open and see if he feels the same way. If so, great, I'm sure your friend would deal with it. After all, she doesn't want him any more, right? If not, maybe then you can move on.'

'I will not hurt Elena over some misguided feelings for Stefan' said Caroline, stubbornly.

'So you do have feelings for him!' Ivy said, triumphantly, tossing the magazine back onto the nightstand. She stopped and looked up, suddenly, a frown on her face. 'Wait - did you just say Elena?'

'Yes' Caroline said

'Elena is your best friend?' Ivy said, frowning as if trying to process something. 'The one that used to date Stefan?'

'Yes' Caroline said impatiently.

'But I thought Elena was in love with Stefan's brother, Damon?' Ivy asked.

'Well, yes' Caroline admitted. 'Elena and Stefan haven't been a thing for a while, and Elena fell in love with Damon last summer, and…'

'Are you serious?' Ivy asked incredulously. 'You're here pining over someone that you can't make a move on because of some mysterious girl code, and the girl in question fell in love with the guy's brother? And you think you owe her a moral code?'

'Look, it's much more complicated than that-' Caroline started, but then she realized she didn't know what she was going to say.

Ivy shook her head in disbelief.

'Look, I don't even know Elena, but it sounds to me like she does what she wants, regardless of who gets hurt.' She said. 'Sounds to me like you should think of yourself and Elena will understand.'

Caroline stared at Ivy, speechless. Ivy was right. Everyone had understood when Elena had fallen in love with Damon. Even Stefan had gotten over that. Maybe Elena would understand. After all, she had truly moved on from Stefan.

'Look, I think you need to talk to your friend.' Ivy said, sauntering back over to the fridge and retrieving another blood bag. She stared at disinterestedly, but tore the top off anyway.

'Maybe' she said, not convinced. After all, Elena had only recently been compelled to forget the pain of losing Damon.

Ivy shrugged.

'Whatever' she said, squeezing the last of the blood out of the bag. 'Look, I can't stay here any longer. I need something to eat.'

'Are you serious?' Caroline demanded. 'After what happened last time, I think you should stay here. I can get more blood bags. You need to get to grips with you compulsion before you go out again.'

'I'll figure it out' Ivy shrugged. 'I'll just stay away from guys in black vans.'

'Ivy-' Caroline began, but Ivy had already turned and made for the door.

She turned at the doorway.

'Thanks for the help Caroline' she said. 'If you want my opinion, Stefan doesn't deserve you.' She turned and vanished, leaving Caroline rooted to the spot. Almost immediately, Elena appeared in the doorway She looked after Ivy, a puzzled look on her face. Liam was two steps behind her.

'Who was that?' Elena asked, frowning a warning to Caroline.

'That was Ivy' Caroline said. 'Stefan's ex'

'Stefan has a new girlfriend?' Elena asked as she entered the room.

'Yeah, well, he did' Caroline said. 'Until Enzo 'met' her, and then Stefan dumped her on me.'

'Oh, right' Elena turned to face Liam in the doorway. 'thanks for walking me home'

Liam shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Caroline. Caroline looked away.

'No problem' he said. 'See you in class tomorrow, right?'

'Right' said Elena, smiling brightly and shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

'Take care Elena' he said. He took her hand and raised it to his lips briefly, before turning away and heading down the stairs.

Elena watched him go, closed the door then turned and leaned on it facing Caroline. She was standing in the middle of the room her eyebrows raised in surprise.

'You and him?' Caroline was stunned. Elena was not one for one-night stands.

Elena rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

'Yes' she admitted. 'I can't believe I just did that. But you would not believe the evening I've had.'

Caroline laughed without mirth. 'You and me both' she said. 'What happened?'

'Tyler's car went out of control and ploughed straight through the corn field where the party was' Elena said, shaking her head at the memory of the blood and screaming. It had only been a few hours ago. 'It was horrible. Liam - he saved someone's life. And I got a little carried away...' Elena's voice trailed off.

'Well, maybe it's a good thing' Caroline said, brightly. 'Maybe it shows you're finally moving on.'

Elena nodded uncertainly.

'Yeah, but then he caught me trying to sneak out of his room afterwards'

'Ouch' Caroline said, sympathetically. 'Been there done that'

'So now I think I've probably just ruined our friendship'

'Maybe' Caroline said.'Well, I've had quite the evening too. It seems we have a new neighbourhood vampire watch. Complete with vervain loaded guns.'

'What? Who?' said Elena.

'I don't know who he is' Caroline said, truthfully. 'But I've a feeling we've not seen the last of him.'

She filed Elena in with the details of Stefan dumping Ivy on her, then Ivy going awol and getting captured and the rescue at the barn.

'Enzo was there?' Elena frowned. 'How did that happen?'

'I don't know' Caroline said. 'He disappeared right after we got back here.'

Elena shook her head in disbelief.

'Well, sounds like we've had quite the Halloween' she said.

'Yeah' Caroline agreed. 'I can't believe you and Liam...'

Elena slumped on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. I can't believe I got busted sneaking out of his room' she groaned. 'Liam is a really nice, intelligent, funny, sexy guy, and I just made him feel really bad!'

Caroline frowned, the conversation with Ivy fresh in her mind. Now seemed as good a time as any. Elena seemed to have moved on from both Salvatore brothers. She took a deep breath and decided to be brave.

'Elena, can we talk?' Caroline asked tentatively.

'Of course we can,' Elena sat up and pushed herself off the bed 'We're talking now.'

She walked over to the fridge and peered in.

'Who drank all the blood?' she demanded.

'Oh, that would be Ivy' Caroline said. Elena slammed the fridge door shut in disgust. 'Elena, I need to ask you something.'

'Oh, I'm such an idiot.' Elena threw herself back down onto the bed.

'Elena' said Caroline, a bit more forcefully.

Elena turned to look at Caroline, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight.

'What is it?' She asked, finally looking at Caroline.

'I need to talk to you about something' Caroline began. Her mind was racing and she was already beginning to doubt the wisdom of doing this. Elena was the only real friend she had left in the world. She didn't want to lose her over Stefan. Especially seeing as Stefan was being a real jerk lately.

'Ok' Elena frowned slightly, looking concerned. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, its just-' Caroline stopped. 'There's something I need to tell you, something I've been meaning to tell you for a while-'

Elena's frown deepened.

'Car, what is it?' she asked, sitting up and leaning forward. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine' Caroline gave a small forced laugh. 'I just have feelings for someone that I probably shouldn't. And I haven't talked to you about it. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it.'

'Oh, Car' Elena got up off the bed and hugged her friend. 'You can talk to me about anything! I know I've been so self-involved lately… but I wouldn't want you to think you couldn't tell me things.'

'I just wasn't sure how you'd react' Caroline said, returning the hug. 'I don't know how you'll feel about me having feelings for him'

'Caroline, I think I know' Elena pulled back and looked at her friend. She smiled encouragingly. 'It's been kind of obvious now that I think about it.'

'Really?' Caroline frowned. 'I just feel really bad about it, but I can't help it.'

'Caroline, you can't help who you fall in love with' Elena laughed bitterly. 'Look at me, I fell in love with a psychotic vampire!'

Tears sprang to Caroline's eyes and she hugged Elena again.

'Does he know?' Elena asked.

'No' Caroline sniffed. 'I'm not even sure he feels the same way, but I didn't want to say anything to him until I'd talked to you.'

Elena did a slight double take.

'Of course he feels the same way' she said confidently. 'It's pretty obvious!'

'You think?' Caroline smiled through her tears.

'Yes' Elena said, nodding. 'How could he not anyway? You're beautiful, smart, sexy and sa-ssy.' She leaned in on the last word and nudged her friend playfully.

Caroline laughed and dabbed her eyes.

'Thank you Elena' she said, looking her in the eyes. 'I was worried about what you would say. I just want you to know that the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you.'

Elena looked puzzled.

'Why would I be hurt because you're in love with Enzo?' she laughed. 'I mean he's kind of a jerk at times but I think that has a lot to do with-'

'Elena I'm not in love with Enzo' cried Caroline in frustration. 'I'm in love with Stefan.'

Elena recoiled in shock, a look of disbelief on her face.

'Wait, what?' she said, taking a step back. 'You're in love with Stefan?'

'Yes' whispered Caroline, stunned that she had blurted it out like that.'I mean, no. I mean, no, not in love. I don't know how i feel about him. I just- I just know I have feelings for him.' She saw the look on Elena's face. 'More than a friend feelings' she finished.

Elena sat down on the bed. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

'How long?' Elena said, finally.

'I- I'm not sure' Caroline said. She sat down on the bed opposite her friend. 'Look Elena, nothing has happened. And nothing will happen unless you can tell me that you are totally ok with this. Which I can see' she gestured towards Elena 'you are most definitely not.'

'No, I'm ok. Elena said slowly. 'I'm just surprised that's all.'

'I'm sorry' Caroline said, leaning forward and taking Elena's hand. 'It's just sort of crept up on me.'

'Yeah' Elena said, still stunned. She looked down at Caroline's hand in hers, then looked up at her friend. She looked so worried and forlorn, that Elena instantly gathered herself and smiled.

'Look, it's just going to take me a little time to process' Elena said. 'Can you understand that?'

'Absolutely' Caroline gushed, her voice full of relief. 'Take some time. Take all the time you need. I need you to be ok with this.'

Elena nodded and smiled again.

The ringing of Caroline's phone distracted them both and Caroline picked it up grateful for the interruption.

'Matt' she said. 'I need to talk to you. No now. Yes I do know what time it is. Where are you, I'll come meet you.'

Elena looked up at the insistent and angry tone in Caroline's voice.

'I'll be there in twenty minutes' Caroline said, shortly. She hung up.

'What's going on with Matt?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing' Caroline waved dismissively. She didn't want to tell Elena her fears about Matt until she knew if they were true or not. 'I just need to go and straighten something out with him. I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'Ok' Elena said, smiling reassuringly as her friend left. She stared at the door for a long time after it had closed, not able to comprehend her own feelings. Ever since Alaric had taken her memories of Damon, she had felt confused about her own emotions. She was stunned that Caroline had feelings for Stefan. How had she not sensed that? How did she feel about it? It had been a long time since she'd been in love with Stefan, but she remembered it clearly. A time when he had been her world. Could she ever be ok seeing Caroline with him? On the other hand, Caroline was her best friend and she deserved someone like Stefan. Not recent Stefan, but normal Stefan. When he wasn't being a jerk. She was still staring at the door when someone knocked gently on the other side.

'Elena' Liam's voice came through the door and Elena was momentarily frozen in shock.

'Elena I know you're still awake, I saw Caroline on the way up the stairs.' Liam said, insistently. 'Please open the door'

Elena sighed and got up off the bed. She opened the door reluctantly.

Liam was standing in her doorway, looking impossibly handsome. She leaned up against the doorway, blocking his entry to her room.

'Hey you' he smiled at her and withdrew a bunch of flowers from behind his back. 'I was on my way home and I was thinking that I wasn't really happy about the way we left things…'

'No, me neither-' Elena started, smiling and taking the flowers.

'It seemed like you just wanted the hell out of my room and you regretted what happened.'

'No-' Elena started. He raised his eyebrows skeptically at her and she smiled. 'Ok, you got me. I have some regrets. But now I'm back here, I mostly just regret the way I made you feel. I think I just panicked a little, that's all.'

'Elena, I don't want things to be weird' he said. 'If friends is all we can be, then I'll take that. But don't avoid me because of one night.'

Elena looked at him guiltily. He was such a great guy. She stood back from the doorway.

'I'm sorry.' She said. 'Would you like to come in?'

'Will you be able to stop yourself from jumping on me and forcing me into bed with you?' he asked deadpan.

She smiled, a full smile that lit up her eyes and he couldn't resist leaning forward and touching her face.

'There you are' he said, softly. Elena's eyes met his and before she knew it they were kissing again. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her room. He raised his foot and kicked the door closed behind him and they headed towards her bed, lips still locked.

Her fingers fumbled for the buttons on his shirt and she tugged at them. He pulled back an looked down at her.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked, frowning down at her.

'Ssh' she said, reaching up and pulling him back down for a kiss. She turned them both around and pushed him onto her bed. He landed with a grin.

'I'll take that as a yes' he said as she climbed onto the bed on top of him.

'You do that' she agreed, putting her mouth back on his.


	5. Chapter 5

'Over here' Caroline called as Matt got out of his car.

He turned to see her bearing down on him angrily. He flinched backwards as she stopped short of running straight into him.

'Hey' he frowned at her. 'What's going on?'

'What's going on?' she cried, punching his arm. 'What's going on? Really? You can ask me that with a straight face after what I found in that barn tonight? And you knew he was there! For at least a day.'

Matt looked away guiltily.

'I'm sorry Caroline, I should have told you' he said.

'Yes, you're damn right you should have told me' she said, punching him again. 'Enzo might be a little crazy, but he's my friend. And I don't have many of those at the moment.'

'What? Of course you do' Matt began, but she held up a hand to stop him.

'Why didn't you tell anyone he had been captured?' she insisted.

'I did' Matt said, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. 'I told Stefan. He told me he would take care of it and not to tell you. He didn't want you to get involved.'

'What?' Caroline's mouth dropped open. 'Stefan knew Enzo was being held there?'

'Well, yeah' Matt said. 'But only since yesterday when I found out.'

Caroline looked away, momentarily speechless.

'But if Stefan knew, why didn't he do anything about it?' she asked, almost of herself. She had the answer almost immediately. She knew that Stefan had tried to leave town last night. He'd had no intention of helping Enzo. And that comment Enzo had made about Stefan while they'd been in the barn. Had Stefan had something to do with his capture? Surely not. Her mind reeled. What the hell had happened to Stefan lately?

'Caroline' Matt was still standing on the kerb, rubbing his arm where she had punched him. 'I'm sorry, I should have told you. But I thought I was doing the right thing, letting Stefan handle it. I know how dangerous Tripp is.'

Caroline shook her head. 'It's ok Matt, I get it. You didn't do anything wrong.' She smiled at him. 'And thanks for helping tonight. What happened after we left? 'You came back so soon, we barely made it out.'

'Yeah, he'd left his phone in the barn apparently' Matt frowned as he recalled the unlikely story Tripp had given about having to return to the barn.

'Did he suspect you?'

'I don't think so' Matt said, uncertainly. 'He was mad that Enzo and Ivey got out, but I don't think he thought we were involved. '

'Good' she said, absently.

'What's going on Caroline?' Matt asked. 'Why would Stefan leave Enzo there?'

'They're not exactly best friends, Matt' Caroline said. 'But since Damon's been gone… I think Enzo feels that Stefan has given up on him, and has taken it upon himself to make Stefan miserable.'

'Has Stefan given up?' Matt asked.

'Yeah' Caroline nodded sadly. 'He's given up on a lot of things'

Matt looked at her.

'Are you ok?' he asked, gently.

She looked up up, tears in her eyes.

'I'm fine' she nodded, clearly not. 'I need to go. I need to find Enzo.'

She turned away and fished her phone out of her pocket, dialing Enzo's number.

He answered almost immediately.

'Hello darling' his smooth, lilting voice was a huge relief.

'Thank God, a man who actually answers his phone' Caroline said. 'Where are you?'

'I'm around' Enzo replied vaguely. 'Why, do you want me?'

'Enzo, I know you're looking for Stefan' Caroline spoke urgently. 'I'm asking you to please not do anything crazy.'

'Crazy? Me?' Enzo's voice had a mocking tone. 'What's crazy, darling, is that your beloved Stefan staked me and then handed me over to that psycho farmer to be tortured into revealing the identity of all vampires in Mystic Falls. That's crazy.'

'I know' Caroline said. 'I know what Stefan did is unforgiveable-'

'Then why are you so eager to forgive him?' Enzo asked.

Caroline said nothing.

'Enzo, please, will you just meet me?' she pleaded.

'Sorry, gorgeous' Enzo said. 'I've got to go. Things to take care of.'

'Enzo-' Caroline cried, but he had already hung up. She turned. Matt was still watching her.

'What do you want to do?' he asked. 'Do you know where Stefan is?'

Caroline's shoulders slumped and she sat down on the hood of her car in defeat.

'No' she admitted. 'He's probably half way across the state by now.'

'Call him' Matt suggested.

'Well there's no point doing that' Caroline said, sourly. 'He totally ignores my calls.'

Matt took her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

'Hey Stefan, it's Matt' he said almost instantly.

Caroline looked up in surprise. Matt spread his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm with Caroline, she wants to talk to you.' He handed her the phone and she snatched it.

'Stefan?' she said, her voice high pitched with urgency. 'Stefan, where are you?'

'Caroline' Stefan's voice had an emotional edge to it. 'I'm at the cemetery.'

The relief at hearing his voice was short-lived when she realized he was only a few miles away. Enzo would find him soon.

'Stefan, Enzo is free and he is looking for you.' She said.

'It's ok' Stefan said, easily. 'I'm with Damon, Caroline.'

'What? Have you been drinking?' she demanded.'What on earth are you doing at the cemetery?'

'I'm with Damon' Stefan said again, sounding dazed.

'You mean really with Damon, or like Elena was with Damon with the drugs?' she asked

'I mean really with him' Stefan's voice was raw with emotion and it cracked slightly as he talked. 'He's back.'

Caroline nearly dropped the phone in shock.

'Is Bonnie with him?' she demanded. Matt was staring at her, his hands open in a 'tell me what's going on' gesture. 'Damon's back!' she said to him.

Stefan hesitated.

'Bonnie's not with him' he said, haltingly.

'What do you mean? Where is she?' Caroline's voice was desperate. 'Oh my God, I'm coming over there right now. I've got to call Elena. Wait there.'

She hung up the phone and stared at the screen. How was she going to tell Elena? When she'd left, she'd passed Liam on the stairs heading up to their room, holding coffee and flowers.

'Damon's back?' Matt said, incredulously. 'What about Bonnie?'

'I don't know' she said, worriedly. She stared at her phone, wondering how on earth she was going to break this news to Elena. 'They're at the cemetery. Let's go. I've got to see Damon for myself before I tell Elena.'

Matt nodded and took Caroline's hand.

'Come on, I'll drive' he said.

'Ok, but let's hurry.' She looked at him gratefully and allowed herself to be steered towards his truck. She climbed in and closed the door, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for him to get in. Damon was back? How could that be? And where was Bonnie? Matt's door opened and he climbed in and started the engine.

Her phone made her jump and she glanced down at the screen. Elena. She hesitated. What was she going to say? She almost let it ring, but she knew how frustrating that was. She slid the screen across as Matt pulled the truck out.

'Hey Elena' she said, trying to keep her voice light.

'Hey' Elena's tone was warm and happy. 'I just wanted to say that I've thought about what we talked about earlier.'

'Oh yeah?' Caroline's mind raced. How could she keep Stefan's news from Elena? She had to see for herself first.'That was fast.'

'And I want you to know, that I think you should totally go for it.' Elena continued.

'Really?' Caroline frowned, doubtfully.

'Yes' said Elena, firmly. 'Stefan is a great guy, even if he has been a jerk lately. He's been struggling with losing Damon….we all have.' Her voice trailed off and Caroline's guilt level went up another notch.. 'But, he's wonderful. And so are you. I think you two would be great together, and I am totally fine with it.'

'Ok, well, I think we should probably talk about it some more when we see each other' Caroline tried to keep her voice light. She heard muffled voices and giggles down the line. 'Is - is Liam there with you?'

'Yes' Elena laughed. 'I'm working on moving on and being happy. I think we all need to do that.' Her voice went muffled again and Caroline could hear a male voice too.

'Yeah' Caroline agreed half-heartedly. 'Well, listen Elena, I've got to go. I'll call you later ok?'

'Yes, and we can talk about how you make a move on Stefan' said Elena, delightedly.

Caroline hung up the phone and stared at the screen in puzzlement as Matt made the left turn into the driveway that led up to the cemetery. Elena was acting weird. The truck slowed as they pulled in and she shook her head and put her phone away. She'd have to deal with that later.

'Over there' Caroline pointed in the direction of the Salvatore crypt and Matt turned to follow her direction. She squinted to see as they approached. She could make out two figures sat on a bench in the darkenss up ahead. Her hand flew to her mouth as they got closer and she recognized Damon. He was sat on the bench next to Stefan, his dark hair tousled, his shirt rumped, but definitely very alive. He held a bottle of bourbon in hand and was swigging it liberally.

'Oh my God!' she exclaimed, opening the truck and jumping out before Matt even pulled in. She sped over to the bench.

The brothers looked up as she approached. She barreled into Damon at full speed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Damon's face was bemused.

'Well, hey blondie' he said, casually. 'Miss me?'

Caroline pulled back and punched Damon hard in the chest.

He coughed and glared at her in surprise. 'I guess you did'

'Where have you _been_?' Caroline demanded. 'Do you know how worried we've all been? We thought you and Bonnie were dead! Have you _any_ idea what we've all gone through trying to find you?' She shot a look at Stefan, who cast his eyes down.

'Yeah well, it's been no picnic for me, let me tell you' Damon said, sarcastically. 'I've been trapped in witch prison, living the day from hell over and over again.'

Caroline looked over his shoulder into the crypt.

'What about Bonnie?' she asked. 'Why isn't she with you?'

Damon's face fell and he looked away, unable to look at the hope on Caroline's face.

'She didn't make it' he said in a low voice.

'What do you mean she didn't make it?' she demanded, her voice high pitched and loud. 'You just left her there?'

'No, I didn't just leave her there' Damon said hotly, a scowl on his face. 'I tried to grab her. I told her not to do it… but she sent me back.' His voice trailed off as he remembered Bonnie laying on the ground. 'She saved me' he said, softly.

Caroline stared at him, lost for words. Stefan raised his face for the first time and looked at her.

'Well, if you're back, that means there must be a way to bring her back, right?' Caroline's tone was desperate. 'There's got to be a way.'

Damon nodded unconvincingly and took a swig of the bourbon.

'If there is, we'll find it' he said. 'I'm not going to leave her there alone-' The full realization that Bonnie was now trapped alone with serial killer Kai hit him and he stood up. 'I need to track down a coven of witches called the Gemini Coven.'

'Gemini?' Caroline asked, glancing over at Stefan. 'You looked into them didn't you?' Her tone was accusatory and Stefan looked away once more.

'Yeah, there was nothing there' he said. 'But maybe now we know where they are, maybe we'll have better luck.'

'Yeah, maybe' Caroline said acidly. She turned to Damon. 'I'm coming with you' she said.

Damon paused.

'First, I need to see Elena' he said, glancing over at his brother. 'Is she here? Is she all right?'

'Um, yes' said Caroline, uncertainly. She looked over at Stefan for help.

'Damon, Elena didn't do so well after you left. She thought you were dead. We all did.' Stefan said. 'She kind of fell apart.'

Damon looked over at his brother.

'Is she ok?' he frowned. 'I'm sure you took care of her, right?'

Caroline turned to glare at Stefan.

'No, brother, she's not ok' Stefan said, frowning. 'She had Alaric compel her to forget she ever loved you.'

'What?' Damon exploded. 'And Alaric agreed?'

'Damon, she was a mess' Caroline said. 'She was struggling getting through every day. She was taking drugs, she was feeding on people….'

'So she chose to forget me?' They could all hear the hurt in Damon's voice.'And you guys both went along with this?'

'No,_ I_ didn't' said Caroline hotly. '_I_ tried to talk her out of it.' She glared across at Stefan once more.

'I'm sure Alaric can undo it' Stefan soothed. 'It was just compulsion.'

'I need to see her' Damon swigged the last of the bourbon from the bottle and tossed it into the grass. 'Now.'

'Uh, that's maybe not such a great idea' Caroline started, picturing Elena in bed with Liam. 'Maybe a phone call, first? Maybe I should tell her your back. This is going to be a huge shock.'

Damon looked up at her.

'In a good way, I mean' she added quickly. 'I just think maybe we should break it to her first. She'll think she's hallucinating again if you just surprise her.'

'Caroline's right' Stefan said to Caroline's relief. 'You can't just show up at her door.'

'Sure I can' Damon said. 'Where is she - at Whitmore?'

He turned to get his bearings.

'Yes, but-' Caroline began, but Damon had vanished.

'Shit!' she exclaimed, rooting for her phone. 'I need to call Elena.'

She pressed her screen and dialed Elena's number.

It rang and rang and went to voicemail.

'Shit, shit shit!' Caroline cursed as she listened to Elena's perky voice. 'Elena, its me. Call me immediately you get this.' She paused, could she really tell her that Damon was alive on voicemail? 'It's about Damon,' she finished lamely.

She hung up and looked helplessly at Stefan and Matt.

'Nothing we can do now!' she said, forlornly.

'I'm sure they'll be fine' Stefan said. 'Elena will get over the shock. I did.'

Caroline frowned doubtfully, knowing what Damon was going to find when he reached the dorm.

'Hmm, I don't know.'

'What do you want to do now?' asked Matt. 'There's no point chasing after Damon. We need to think about Bonnie.'

Caroline nodded.

We need to go and see Liv' she said. 'We need to find out about this coven and their prison. We have to get Bonnie out of there.'

'Agreed' Stefan nodded.

'You're actually going to help?' she asked. 'Or are you going to say you are and then leave again?'

'I'm going to help' Stefan said, and he at least had the good grace to look guilty.

'Good, because you know your crazy ex is loose somewhere in this town?' Caroline said. 'Plus Enzo wants to kill you. Can't say I blame him. What were you _thinking?_ You staked him and handed him over the local vampire hunter?'

Stefan exhaled.

'I'll deal with Enzo' he said. 'And Ivy too. Let's go and see Liv first'

Caroline hesitated, but then nodded. Saving Bonnie had to come before everything else.

'Let's go.' She agreed.

'Matt, you're driving' said Stefan as he climbed into Matt's SUV.

'Guys, it's 2am' Matt said. 'Are we really going over to Liv's at this time of night?'

'Yes' Caroline and Stefan chorused.

Matt held his hands up in resignation and got in the truck. No way was he going to make training in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Liv looked like she'd been crying. Her face was pale and drawn and she crossed her amrs defensively in front of her as she stood in the doorway. Caroline frowned.

'Liv, I'm so sorry for coming here so late' she said.

'It's ok' Liv muttered, stepping out into the porch and pulling the door closed behind her. 'I couldn't sleep anyway.'

'Are you ok?' Caroline asked.

Liv nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

'I'm fine' she said, lifting her chin defiantly. 'It's just been a rough night.'

'Yeah, I heard what happened at the cornfield' Caroline said, sympathetically. 'Were you hurt?'

'No' Liv looked down. 'I wasn't hurt.'

Caroline paused. Liv was clearly upset about something.

'Liv, we need you to tell us about the Gemini Coven' Stefan stepped out of the shadows. 'Specifically about a prison they made for a killer called Kai?'

Liv looked startled.

'How do you know about that?' she frowned. 'No one is supposed to know.'

'Yeah, well, it seems that Damon and Bonnie were put in that prison by Bonnie's grandmother to save them when the other side collapsed.' Stefan said. 'Damon has made it out. But Bonnie's still there.'

'We need your help, Liv' Caroline put in. 'We need to get her out of there.'

Liv nodded slowly, taking it all in.

'If Damon made it out, Bonnie must have used the ascendant' Liv said. 'But once it's used, it's useless. There's no way out now.'

'There's got to be a way!' Caroline said, desperately. 'Who made the prison? They can unmake it, right?

Liv shook her head.

'That will never happen' she said. 'That would mean releasing Kai. And the coven won't allow that.'

Caroline exhaled in frustration and turned away.

'Will you take us to the creator of the prison?' Stefan asked patiently.

Liv thought for a moment, then nodded.

'Yes, but not now, ok?' she said, drawing her robe around her. 'We'll need to go to Maine. We can leave in the morning.'

There was a sound from inside the house and Caroline saw a shadow moving towards the door.

'Liv?' came a voice. Caroline recognised it instantly. Tyler. Liv glanced at Caroline guiltily.

The door opened and Tyler peered out.

'Caroline? Stefan?' he looked worried. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'We came to ask Liv for help' Caroline said. 'Damon's back. We need to find a way to get Bonnie back too.'

Tyler's mouth dropped open.

'Damon's back?' he said, amazed. He looked at Stefan. 'I'm pleased for you man.'

Stefan smiled at Tyler.

'Yeah, me too' he said, softly. Caroline looked at him. It was the first genuine smile she'd seen from him in months. He'd been pretty quiet about Damon's return so far, but she could see a change in him already. He ws less hostile; his body language more relaxed.

'We need Liv to take us to the Gemini witches' Caroline explained. 'We're hoping they can release Bonnie.'

Tyler nodded then looked across at Liv.

'Do you think that will work?' he asked, anxiously.

'I don't know' Liv said, pushing her hand through her hair. 'But if Bonnie is stuck with Kai, I need to give it a shot. We can't just leave her there with him...' her voice trailed away.

'I'll go with you' said Tyler.

Stefan nodded.

'We'll leave in the morning' he said. He turned to Matt. 'Will you take Caroline home?'

'Yeah sure' Matt agreed.

'Where are you going?' Caroline asked.

'Home' Stefan said. 'It's been one hell of a night. We all need to get some rest before we leave.'

'I still need to talk to you' Caroline said pointedly. 'We have some other things to take care of - remember?'

She turned to Matt.

'Thanks for tonight Matt' she had, stepping over and giving him a hug. 'Go home and get some rest, ok?'

Matt nodded. He thrust a hand out to Stefan.

'Good luck tomorrow' he said, looking at Tyler too. 'Bring Bonnie home.'

Stefan nodded. 'We'll do our best' he said, glancing at Liv. 'We'll be back by 8.' he said to her.

Liv nodded, wordlessly. She turned to go back inside and Tyler put an arm out to her protectively.

Stefan looked at Caroline for a moment, wondering whether he could persuade her to go home and let him do the same. The stubborn look on her face gave him his answer. He sighed, tiredly.

'Let's go' he said. She nodded and followed him down the drive then the two of them sped off towards the boarding house.

Matt jogged down the drive to his truck and climbed in. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and put the keys in the ignition. He didn't even check behind him properly, but pulled out into the empty road, eager to get home and get some sleep. He didn't notice the black van parked across the street. He didn't notice it pull out behind him either. He switched the radio on the turned the air conditioning onto his face and indicated to turn left at the end of the street.


	7. Chapter 7

The night clerk at the SeaView hotel peered at them suspiciously when they checked in a t 3am.

'Two rooms, you say?' he asked, looking at Caroline, then directing his question at Stefan as though he was mad.

'Yes, two rooms' Stefan replied impatiently.

'No bags' he frowned.

'Er, no' said Stefan.

'Will you be needing a wake-up call?' he asked, blatantly looking Caroline up and down. She glared at him.

'No' Stefan said shortly. He leaned over the counter and stared into the clerk's eyes. 'No wake-up call, no breakfast and no morning paper. In fact, in the morning, you won't even remember we were here.'

The clerk stared at him.

'Ok, here are your keys' he said, compliantly.

'Thanks' Stefan took the keys and they both headed to the lift. They rode to the third floor in silence, then walked down the hall to their adjoining rooms. Stefan reached his first and opened the door.

'See you in the morning' he said pointedly to Caroline, who was stood behind him as though she was going to follow him in.

'Wait - where are you going?' she asked.

'I'm going to bed' he said, simply.

'Oh no, you're not' she said, impatiently. 'We still need to talk about Enzo. Not to mention Ivy!'

She pushed past him and strode into his room. Stefan rolled his eyes and followed her.

'Caroline, I'm tired' Stefan sighed. 'We both need to get some rest.'

'Stefan!' she cried. 'Don't you care that Enzo is out there waiting for an opportunity to kill you? Don't you care that your ex-girlfriend is out there probably killing people, or at the very least, failing to compel them properly.' She paused. 'Don't you care about anything?'

'No Caroline, I really don't' Stefan said. 'Up until tonight, I thought my brother was dead. I've had to come to terms with the fact that I couldn't save him. I found it pretty difficult to care about anything since that happened. And I'm sorry if that hurts you, but that's the truth. Now Damon's back, I'm not just going to pretend that things can go back to the way they were before.' He paused. 'I'm not afraid of Enzo. And I really have no idea where to even begin looking for Ivy. I'm sure she'll show up soon enough. So, no, I don't care.'

'Well, I don't believe you' she said, stubbornly. 'I saw your face at the cemetery tonight. I heard your voice when you told me Damon was back. You do care. The old Stefan is in there somewhere. The guy that worries about us all. The guy that is sensitive and kind and thoughtful and…my friend'

Stefan said nothing for a moment. He returned her stare.

'Why are you even still talking to me?' Stefan asked in despair. 'Why haven't you just left me alone by now?'

'Because you're my friend' said Caroline in despair. 'Even if you are the world's biggest asshole at the moment.'

'I don't deserve your friendship, Caroline' Stefan scowled at her. 'Don't you get that?'

'What is that supposed to mean?' she asked, frowning with disapproval.

He sat down on the bed.

'I've ignored you for months.' He said, flatly. 'I didn't want any connections to my life here. I just wanted to - to put it all behind me and move on. I got so sick of the conversations about Damon. I couldn't take it any more. Couldn't take hearing the hope in your voice when I'd lost all of mine.'

He stopped and put his head in his hands.

'I was completely useless.' He murmured, his head still down. 'I couldn't get him back. My own brother. And I didn't know how to face life without him in the world.'

Caroline sat down on the bed next to him and waited.

'All these years, no matter where we were, what we did,' Stefan continued. 'I always knew he was out there. Even when we hated each other, he was always there.' He looked up at her. 'And when he was gone, I had no idea how to be any more. So, I just gave up. Figured I'd better try figure out how to live without him around.' He shook his head slowly.

Caroline said nothing.

'I gave up on him Caroline' he looked her in the eye and she could see the pain and self-loathing on his face. As much as it hurt her to see him in pain, her heart soared. This was the Stefan she knew. 'I gave up on him and he was alive the whole time. How am I going to tell him that?'

'None of that matters now' she said. 'He's back. He's safe. You guys'll be back to fighting next week.' She laughed, but it was forced and hollow.

Stefan shook his head.

'It does matter' he said, in a low voice. 'Why would you want to be friends with a guy like that.'

'I don't want to be friends with you, Stefan' Caroline heard herself say.

He looked up, confused.

'Yeah, well, I don't blame you-' he began.

'No, I mean, I don't want to be _just_ friends with you.' Caroline couldn't believe she was saying this to him. Her voice sounded clear and steady but her mind was reeling with fear for his reaction.

Stefan frowned.

'Caroline' he began.

'No, you listen' Caroline held a hand up. 'For months now, I've been calling you, leaving you messages begging you to get in contact with me. And I told myself I was doing that mostly for Damon and Bonnie. And Elena. But then I realized how much I missed you. I missed having you around.'

Stefan stared at her.

''And when Enzo and I came to your house and I saw you with Ivy-' Caroline paused. 'I realized that I was jealous. I was jealous of her. Because you had time to speak to her, hang out with her, make dinner with her -'

She stopped.

'I realized-' she began again, hesitantly. 'That I have feelings for you'

He was still staring at her.

'Say something' Caroline said, nervously.

Stefan moved closer to her on the bed and put his arms around her. He kissed her on the top of the head and closed his eyes. The slump in his body language told Caroline everything she needed to know.

'You don't feel the same, do you?' she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

Stefan sighed.

'You deserve somebody better than me' he said.

Caroline exhaled.

'Don't do that' she said. 'Don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech. Please don't insult me like that.'

'Caroline, I'm sorry-' he began.

'No, I get it Stefan. It's fine, really' she stood up abruptly. 'You know you once said to me it was never going to happen between me and you. I should have listened shouldn't I?'

'Caroline, it really isn't you' he said, standing up and reaching for her hand. She snatched it away, but he reached for it again and this time she let him hold it. She looked down at him. He took a breath. 'The truth is-' he stopped as though he didn't want to say what he'd been about to say.

'The truth is' he began again. 'I'm still not over Elena.'

Caroline's mouth dropped open.

'What?' she asked, incredulously. 'You're still in love with Elena?'

Stefan nodded reluctantly.

'But, all this time, she's been with Damon' Caroline said. 'You've been fine with it!' She looked at his face and realized what he was saying. 'You've not been fine with it?'

'No' he shook his head.

'Oh my God, I am such an _idiot_' Caroline sat down heavily on the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and put her face in her hands. The enormity of what she'd just told him sank in and she felt embarrassed and horrified. Why had she paid any attention to Ivy? When would she learn to just keep her mouth shut?

'You're not the idiot' Stefan said, flatly. 'The idiot is the one still in love with the girl that broke his heart and fell in love with his brother over a year ago.'

Caroline looked up through her hands.

'Oh God Stefan' she said. 'What are you going to do?'

'Do?' he echoed. 'I'm not going to _do_ anything. I'll get over it eventually.' He thought of Katherine, and how long it had taken to get over her and shook his head.

'Yeah well, I definitely don't recommend pouring your heart out' Caroline said, sourly. 'And if I were you, I wouldn't have this conversation with Ivy.'

Stefan sat back down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

'I wouldn't have this conversation with anyone except you, Caroline' Stefan said, softly.

She looked up quickly and smiled sadly at him.

'Friends?' she said.

He nodded, returning the smile.

'Friends' he agreed. 'Now can we please get some sleep?'


	8. Chapter 8

'Dear Diary

I haven't written in here for months. I haven't felt like writing anything down. I haven't felt like much of anything at all.

But today I feel different. Today, for the first time in months, I feel happy. I feel like there is hope for the future.'

She paused and looked across the room and Liam, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

'And that's because of Liam. He makes me feel the way I remember Stefan making me feel after my parents died. He makes me feel safe.

Damon is gone, I have to accept that. Alaric has taken care of my heart, but now I need to let him go in my head too. I know that I loved him. But I also know that he was not always good for me. He brought out bad things in me.

With Liam I can see myself doing good. He's one of the good guys. So, I'm going to give him a shot. He may not light up my world and make me feel like he's the one… but I'm not sure I know what that feels like anymore. I have no real recollection of my feelings for the past year and a half. I'm not sure I can trust my feelings. So, I'm going to trust him. And that feels ok. I feel safe. I'm actually looking forward to waking up in the morning.

Elena put her pen down and read her words over, realizing she was willing them to be totally true. A pang of doubt flashed across her mind when she got to the part about letting Damon go. She closed her journal. She looked at the clock. 2.30am. She yawned and stretched and turned out the light and sat for a few moments, listening to the distant sounds of traffic and the occasional voice across the campus. Movement by the window caught her eye and she realized the window was open. She shivered and crossed the room to pull the window closed. As she did, she frowned. Something felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced at Liam again. It was probably his presence in their dorm room. In her bed. She smiled to herself, remembering the look on his face when he'd saved that girl in the corn field tonight. She crossed the room, lifted the duvet gently and slid into bed beside him, her back to him.

He murmured in his sleep and turned towards her, throwing one arm across her body.

'You're freezing' he murmured, barely awake. He pulled her into his body and curled around her. Elena snuggled in contentedly, pushing doubts from her mind. He _was_ a nice guy, she told herself, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come.

But she lay there in the dark for a long time, unable to sleep, feeling the warm moisture of Liam's breath on the back of her neck. She could hear voices from far across campus and shadows moved in her room. She opened her eyes. Her senses felt heightened and she wasn't sure why. She wanted to get up and check the room, look out of the window, but she didn't want to disturb Liam again.

She yawned again and snuggled in closer to him, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the sense of unease. In the distance, a siren sounded. There was movement and voices in the hall outside. Someone just getting home from a Halloween party. Elena felt the heaviness of sleep begin to take over and she surrendered, finally drifting off as the clock turned 4.00 am.

Outside, in the hall, Damon sat on the floor, his arm resting on one raised knee, his head resting in his hand. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting here, but it didn't matter. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He sat, paralysed with shock, with no idea, for the first time in his memory, of what on earth he was going to do now.

He had arrived to the sounds of Elena and Liam in bed together. Sometimes, the vampire hearing was not such a blessing. It had taken him a few seconds to process the sounds he'd heard as he made his way up the stairs, it was so completely unexpected. He had frozen in shock, his arm outstretched, ready to knock on the door and surprise her with his dramatic return, as he'd realized that she was in bed with another man. He'd stood there, staring at the door, for what seemed like ages, unable to move or breathe. Listening to them was like torture, but he couldn't help himself. He'd stood, rooted to the spot until things went quiet.

At some point, he'd sat down on the floor and leaned his head up against the wall. He could hear the regular breathing of the guy she was with. Human. He could hear her moving about in the room and the scratchings of a pen on paper and he pictured her sitting by the window, writing in her journal. He ached to see her.

How could she have given up on him so easily? How could she have moved on to someone else so soon? He tried to reason with himself that it was only because Alaric had compelled her. That she had been made to forget him. But it didn't make things any better.

He realized he felt completely and utterly lost. For the last two months he had one goal, and one goal only. To make good on his promise to Elena to come back to her. Now he was here… and she wasn't. What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to go? He couldn't even go home and drown his sorrows. He had no home. He had no idea where Stefan had gone and no way of contacting him.

'Hey man, are you ok?' a twenty something student looking slightly worse for wear reached the top of the stairs and stood looking at him, swaying slightly.

Damon ignored him.

'Hey!' the student said. 'I said-'

In one swift movement Damon grabbed him, bent his head viciously over to one side and plunged his fangs into his jugular. He drank with no enjoyment, his eyes fixed on the Elena's door the whole time. Within seconds the student went slack and Damon let go of him, letting him slump onto the floor.

'I'm fine' he said, blankly. He wiped his mouth and stood back, a single thought crystallising in his mind, pushing out the agony of standing her, with Elena so close, but so very far away. His new goal. He had to get Bonnie out. He owed it to her. Stepping over the dead student, he decided quickly where to start.

Casting one last glance at the door, he turned away and walked slowly down the stairs. Outside, the night had finally gone quiet. Damon stood, staring at the night sky, taking in the air. He shook his head and then set off in the direction of Liv's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt this tired, but he knew there was no way would sleep now. He was too wired. The conversation with Caroline had left him feeling drained and edgy at the same time. He had known she had feelings for him, it was part of the reason he'd been avoiding her all this time. He'd suspected for a long time, but it had become obvious when she'd shown up at his house in Savannah and seen Ivy.

Ivy. There was another problem he was avoiding right now. Who knew where she was at the moment, and what kind of trouble she was stirring up. Caroline had said she couldn't even compel properly. He exhaled and covered his face with his hands.

He knew Damon was there without moving.

'How did you know where to find me?' he said, his face still covered.

'Went to see Sabrina the teenage witch' Damon said, dryly, leaning down to the mini bar. He peered in, looked disgusted with the contents, then withdrew all of the bourbon miniatures. 'She wasn't as happy to see me as Caroline was.'

Stefan smiled, feeling better instantly. A few hours ago, he had felt completely alone in the world. Lost. Now, Damon was here, in his room. There was no problem they couldn't solve together. Damon unscrewed the cap from one of the miniature bottles and slugged the contents in one go. He tossed the empty bottle across the room into the trash and unscrewed another one. He held one out to Stefan.

'I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow' Stefan said, sitting up and taking a bourbon from Damon's outstretched hand. He swung his legs down and sat on the edge of the bed.

Damon sat down on the chair by the TV.

'Yeah, well, Elena was busy' Damon said, dismissively. Stefan frowned but said nothing. Damon finished his second drink and lobbed the empty bottle across the room. 'Where's Barbie?'

'I don't know' Stefan replied. 'She was here a little while ago, but she said she had to go take care of something before we head out to Maine.'

Damon nodded.

'We going to see the Gemini Coven?' he asked.

'Yeah' Stefan nodded. 'You coming?'

'Of course' Damon replied. His face clouded over. 'I owe her. It's haunting me, knowing she's in there with that crazy psycho.'

'We'll figure it out' Stefan said. 'Especially now we know what we're up against.'

'Caroline said you'd looked into the Gemini coven before?' Damon asked.

Stefan looked away.

'Yeah, I did, a couple of months back' he said. 'I was convinced there was nothing there.'

He paused, a frown etched on his face.

'You know' Stefan said, leaning forward. ' I never got to thank you'

'For what?' Damon asked quizzically.

'For saving my life' Stefan replied. 'For risking everything to bring me back.'

Damon shrugged dismissively, unscrewing the cap of the last bottle.

'You'd do the same for me, Stefan' he said.

Stefan felt the words like a blow and was momentarily lost for words.

'That's just it, Damon' he said, slowly. 'I didn't.'

Damon looked up, the bottle halfway to his lips.

'I searched for months for a way to bring you back. I chased every lead, spoke to every witch…. I couldn't get anywhere.'

'But these last couple of months…' Stefan's voice trailed off. 'I thought we'd lost you for good. I stopped looking. I tried to start over in Savannah.'

Damon looked at him impassively.

I gave up on you' Stefan admitted, softly.

'Yeah, well, you're not the only one Stef' he said, with mock geniality. 'I wouldn't feel too bad about it.'

'Elena?' Stefan asked, cautiously.

Damon nodded, wordlessly, an expression of anguish on his face.

'She was….' He couldn't bring himself to say the words. 'She was with someone else, Stef'

His face contorted in pain as he said it. Stefan stared at him, unsure what to say.

'Damon' he said, gently. 'She thought you were gone. Forever. We all did. She wasn't doing well. She turned to Alaric because she was desperately unhappy. We were worried about her.'

'Yeah, well, I don't think you need to worry any more' Damon with mock happiness. He raised the bottle in a mock salute. 'She seemed pretty happy tonight. And Alaric. He's definitely off my Christmas Card list.'

'Alaric can give Elena her memories back, Damon' Stefan said.

'Yeah' Damon nodded. 'But he's going to have to take the memory of standing outside her door listening to her with another guy from my head.'

Damon swallowed the contents of the last bottle and threw it across the room, not even bothering to aim for the trash this time.

'I'm sorry, Damon'

Damon looked up.

'For what?' he said, unscrewing another drink.

'For giving up on you' Stefan replied, the loneliness and despair of the last few months welling up and threatening to overwhelm him. He put his head in his hands.

Damon stood up and walked over to the bed.

'Look, I'm back now' he said, crouching down and putting his hands on Stefan's shoulders. He tilted his head to one side. 'And it sounds like we have enough problems to contend with without keeping score.'

Stefan looked at his brother. For years he had felt like the big brother in their relationship, the responsible, sensible one. The one that looked out for everyone. Right now, Damon's presence was a relief, a comfort. It was more than just having his brother back from the dead. It felt as though some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That there'd been some sort of weird role-reversal.

'Damon, I know coming back hasn't been everything you wanted it to be' Stefan said. Damon nodded and raised his eyebrows in agreement. 'But I'm glad you're here. It's good to have you back, brother'

Damon looked up at his brother and smiled faintly. He nodded his acknowledgement.

'I have something to show you' Stefan said, checking his watch.

'Well, unless it's a full size bottle of bourbon, I'm not really interested' Damon turned away.

'I think you'll like it' Stefan smiled a little. 'Come on, we just have time.'


	10. Chapter 10

'Hey, gorgeous' Enzo raised his eyebrows as Caroline pushed past him and barged into his room.

'Ugh' she said, frowning in disgust as she ran a finger along the TV stand. 'This hotel sucks.'

He gestured sarcastically. 'Come in'

He peeked out into the hallway then closed the door and turned to face her. 'Is everything ok?'

'Fine' said Caroline, although she clearly wasn't. 'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'

Her voice went up a little hysterically and Enzo frowned at her suspiciously.

'OK' he said, slowly, looking at her skeptically. 'So to what to do I owe the pleasure?'

'Damon's back' she announced.

Enzo's mouth dropped open.

'What? When?' he said.

'Just a couple of hours ago' she said. 'Bonnie found a way to get him home.'

Enzo was speechless. He stared at her, lost for words, then a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth.

'Now that's the best news I've had since I saw your lovely face in that barn' he smiled. 'It calls for a little celebration'

He crossed the room and opened the minibar. He withdrew 2 blood bags and held one out to her. She frowned and shook her head.

'Yeah, so I need you and Stefan to drop this little spat you've been having.' Caroline continued. 'We all need to find a way to get Bonnie out too. And we can do that better if we work together.'

'Little spat?' Enzo echoed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'Is that what you call it? He staked me and handed me over to the local hunter!'

'Yeah, well, you're fine now' said Caroline, shrugging dismissively. She sat down on his bed. 'Please Enzo. I need my friend back.'

Enzo was silent for a moment. Then, reluctantly, he raised his hands.

'Fine' he agreed. 'But only until we get Bonnie out. And you'd better keep him away from me'

'Fine' agreed Caroline, readily. She got up off the bed and put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

He returned the hug, surprised and delighted at the affection.

'Well, if I'd known this was what it took, I'd have not killed Stefan months ago' he quipped, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Caroline pulled back slightly and looked at him in the eyes. His arms were still around her and she leaned in and planted a kiss on his mouth.

'You're a good friend, Enzo' she said, her voice cracking a little and tears shining in her eyes.

'Hey, what's the matter?' he asked, puzzled.

She shook her head and forced a laugh.

'Nothing, I'm fine' she repeated, determinedly, but she couldn't hold his gaze and looked away.

He tucked a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. He frowned down at her, his gaze concerned. She looked up into his big brown eyes. He'd been a constant figure in her life for the past few months and he'd shown her more interest and affection than anyone lately. She leaned into his arms and, impulsively, pressed her lips onto his again. This time, though, she let them linger before pulling back slightly. His breath caught and he moved his hand to her back to pull her back towards him, his lips crushing hers. He raised his hands and cupped her face, his fingers running through her hair. She tightened her grip on him and kissed him back, pushing him backwards towards the bed.

'Whoa, whoa, hang on' he said, pulling away reluctantly. 'What's going on here?'

'What do you mean?' Caroline asked, innocently. 'I like you, you like me….' She smiled and leaned back over towards him.

He leaned back and her mouth missed his.

'Believe me, blondie, I'd like nothing more than to take you over to that bed and tear your clothes off right now' he said, his voice low and husky.

'Then do it' she urged, flashing her eyes at him. She arched her back and pressed herself up against him.

Enzo could see the sadness behind the flirtatious act and he sighed and he stepped back.

'Caroline' he said, gently. 'You don't want to do this.'

'Yes I do' she insisted. She leaned forward towards him, but the moment had passed now. He straightened his arms to put distance between the two of them.

'No you don't' he said, firmly, shaking his head. 'Not with me.'

Caroline made a frustrated, guttural sound.

'Oh my God' she cried. 'What is so wrong with me?'

Enzo frowned.

'There's nothing wrong with you darling' he said.

'Well nobody wants me!' tears sprang to her eyes. She realized instantly what she'd said and she turned away from him and put her hand to her mouth.

'Is that what this is about?' Enzo asked, arching his eyebrows. 'Was I your consolation prize?'

'No!' Caroline said, but she couldn't look him in the eyes.

There was a silence between them.

'I should go' Caroline said, dabbing her eyes.

'Caroline-' Enzo began, but she was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline sat in her car, with no idea where to go. She felt like crying, but the tears would not come. She desperately wanted to go home and curl up in her own bed, but that wasn't an option. She briefly considered the idea of calling her mom, but a glance at her watch ended that thought. It was 4am.

Not over Elena. Caroline had heard that before. She remembered Matt standing in front of her at the Grill, telling her the same thing. Was that really only two years ago? It seemed like another lifetime ago.

She leaned her head up against the door and stared out into the darkness. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so alone. Bonnie was gone, she couldn't visit her Mom, and the men in her life…..

She couldn't face going back to the hotel and seeing Stefan. Elena had company in the dorm room. She considered driving to another hotel, but it was only a couple of hours until they were due to leave. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

She woke with a start to the insistent ringing of her phone. It seemed like 5 minutes later, but the sun was up. She squinted at the sunlight streaming through her windows and was momentarily confused.

She looked down at her phone. Elena. She stared at her phone for a moment, no idea what she was going to say.

'Hey Elena' she said, with a brightness she didn't feel.

'Hey, Caroline' Elena's voice was sleepy, but there was an edge to it. 'I just got your message. You said you needed to speak to me about Damon?'

Clearly Damon had not made it to Whitmore yet. Oh God, she hadn't even told her about Damon. She frowned, puzzled. He should have been there by now.

'Yeah' Caroline racked her brains for the best way to tell Elena this, but came up with nothing. 'He's back'

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

'He's back?' her voice shook a little. 'When? How?'

'Last night' Caroline said. 'I called you as soon as I found out…'

'What about Bonnie?' Elena asked, her voice hopeful.

'She's not with him' Caroline said, her voice dropping.

'Well – where is he now?' Elena's voice took on a panicked tone, and Caroline assumed that Liam must still be in the room.

'He was on his way over to see you' Caroline said, cautiously. 'But that was-' she checked her watch 'About 3 hours ago.'

'Well, I don't want to see him!' Elena looked around the room frantically, remembering the unsettled feelings she'd had the night before. Something had been off and she hadn't been able to place it. Had he been in her room already? Had he seen her with Liam? Her gaze came to a stop on the nightstand. Her necklace. It was hanging on the edge of the mirror. Had she put it there?

She shivered. The window. The window had been open.

'I have to go' Elena said. She hung up abruptly.

She scoured the room silently, afraid to disturb Liam. She found nothing. There was nothing out of place.

Her eyes rested on the door. She crossed the room and stood staring at it for a few minutes. Was he on the other side? She put her hand out to the doorknob and realised she was trembling. She listened carefully, but could hear nothing. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. She saw him instantly. He was slumped up against the wall, his skin a deathly pallour, blood congealed around his neck.

'Oh my God' She recognised him as one of her classmates from down the hall. They had Biology together. Her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed to his side. He was barely alive, his breaths coming in shallow rasps. She raised her wrist and bit into it without hesitation, putting it to his lips and holding it there as he struggled weakly.

Almost instantly, his colour began to return and she removed her arm. He looked up at her confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but she leaned in closer to him and looked him in the eye.

'You had too much to drink last night' she said. 'You fell asleep out here in the hall. That's all you remember.'

'Hey, what's going on?' Liam appeared in her doorway, his hair tousled and his voice sleepy.

Elena looked up, her mind racing. Damon had been here at some point in the night. He obviously knew about her and Liam. So he'd attacked one of her classmates and left him for dead? Just more proof the guy was a monster.

'I'm sorry, man' their classmate was shaking his head ruefully as he stood up slowly. 'I think I fell asleep out here last night.'

Elena glanced at Liam. That had been close. Again.

Liam laughed politely as the guy ambled off down the hall, then caught Elena's gaze. They stood looking at each other shyly for a moment, then Liam grinned.

'Good morning' he said, flashing her a full-on smile. 'You going to come back inside so I can say it again properly?'

Elena let herself be drawn in as he leaned down to kiss her, but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Was Damon still around, lurking and waiting to pounce on someone else?

'Well, uh, actually, we need to get ready for class' she said, closing the apartment door behind her and glancing around.

Liam looked at her doubtfully.

'Hey, you're not getting second thoughts on me again are you?' he asked.

'No!' she said, emphatically. 'No, not at all' She smiled brightly at him and leaned in for a kiss. 'I just have a couple of things I need to do this morning, that's all.'

Liam looked at her for a few seconds.

'Ok,' he said. 'I'll just have a shower, then I'll get going.' He saw the look on Elena's face. 'Or, I could just shower back at my place?'

Elena nodded.

'I think that would be best' she said.

Liam nodded and turned away from her. He crossed the room and retrieved his jeans from the floor, clearly annoyed. Elena watched him, unable to find the words to make it better. She had to get him out of here for his own safety.


	12. Chapter 12

'My car!'

Damon rushed over to the Mustang and proceeded to inspect every inch of it. The paintwork gleamed as the sunlight streamed in through the windows of the garage.

'You fixed my car!' His voice was so full of surprise and joy that Stefan couldn't help smiling.

'Uh-huh' Stefan said, running his hand along the fresh paintwork and patting the car affectionately. 'Good as new'

Damon bent to inspect the brand new tyres and looked up at his brother.

'How long did this take you?'

'It took a while' Stefan admitted. 'I had to learn how to do a lot of it first. Finished it a couple of weeks ago.'

'Thought you'd given up on me by then?' Damon asked. Stefan looked up and Damon arched an eyebrow.

Damon opened the driver's door and slid into the seat. The smell of new leather and polish hit his nostrils and he sighed and sat back, closing his eyes and resting his head on the seat. A memory of driving to Georgia with Elena, long ago, not long after he'd first met her. They had bonded during that trip. She had saved his life. And for the first time in many years, he'd enjoyed the company of a woman who wouldn't sleep with him. He'd known then she was special.

With a jolt, he realised the last time he'd sat in this seat, apart from the weird experience with Bonnie stuck in 1994, was the night he'd driven it into the Mystic Grill. Elena had appeared at the last moment and insisted on coming with him on his suicide mission to rescue his brother. He smiled at the memory of her hand in his as he'd sped into town.

The memory of standing outside her dorm room just a few hours ago jumped into his head and he screwed his face up. He caught a whiff of something burned, maybe charred flesh or burned metalwork, he couldn't tell. He opened his eyes and sat forward.

'What's the matter?' Stefan asked.

'Nothing' Damon lied, opening the door and getting out. He walked slowly around the car, looking at it wistfully. 'Just memories. Lotta memories'

Stefan nodded. Damon walked over to him and dropped the keys into Stefan's hand.

'Why don't you keep hold of her for me for now' he said, his voice low.

Stefan's face dropped.

'You don't want it?' he asked.

'Don't get me wrong Stef, I appreciate what you've done' Damon said. He smiled humourlessly. 'I just wish you'd taken as good a care of my girlfriend while I was gone.'

Stefan said nothing. There was nothing to say. He'd let Damon down, he knew that. But he'd also let Elena down. The person that he'd sworn to protect not that long ago. He sighed.

'I've made a real mess of things lately' he said, slowly. Damon glanced over at him, unsure of how to react. This was a role reversal for him and he wasn't sure how to respond. He frowned and said nothing. 'There's a new vampire somewhere in town that has no idea how to compel people after she feeds, Enzo wants to kill me again because I turned him over to the town vampire hunter and Caroline….'

His voice trailed off.

Damon thought for a moment, then raised his hands in defeat.

'You see what happens when I'm gone for a few months' he said, shaking his head. '_You_ start to look like the bad guy.' He clapped Stefan on the shoulder. 'Good job I'm back, huh?'

Stefan said nothing.

'So, since the newbie amateur vampire chick is your ex, I'm gonna say she's all yours to fix' Damon continued. 'I'll take care of Enzo. Caroline will forgive you.'

He caught Stefan's doubtful look.

'She loves you.' He shrugged. 'There, see how easy that was? Problems solved.' He looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I think I could be the good guy.' He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling dangerously.

Stefan shook his head and opened his mouth to respond.

'Nope, you're right' Damon agreed. 'I'm a much better bad guy than you.' He thought of the student he'd attacked outside Elena's dorm just a few hours ago and he glanced at Stefan guiltily. He gathered himself and straightened up. 'Come on, we've got a witch to save.'

'What are you going to do about Elena?' he asked, cautiously.

'Honestly, Stef, I can't think about it right now' Damon said, his brow furrowed and his voice tinged with impatience. 'We need to go.'

Stefan watched him as he turned and walked out of the garage. He obviously planned to completely avoid the situation with Elena. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe while they were gone Alaric would give Elena her memories back and all would be right when they returned. That still didn't solve the problem of the other guy though… Stefan shook his head. That was Damon's problem to solve. He had enough to deal with. He checked his watch. The sun was already up. He wondered if Ivy had got the daylight ring he'd pushed under Caroline's door, and was ashamed when the hope flashed across his mind that maybe she hadn't.

'You comin?' he was standing in the doorway, tapping the doorframe impatiently.

Stefan nodded.

'Yeah, let's go' he said.


	13. Chapter 13

'You know, you're handling this whole situation with Elena really well' Stefan said. 'I would have thought finding her with another guy would be enough to-'

'Send me off the deep end? Lash out at the nearest person?' Damon said, bitterly, the memory of snapping Jeremy's neck and the student slumped in Elena's hallway flashing through his mind.

'Yeah' Stefan agreed, slowly.

'Yeah, well, I've grown' Damon's eyes flashed dangerously.

Stefan nodded in agreement.

'I think you really have' he said. 'You know, for a while, I hated that Elena was with you. I thought you were so bad for her…..'

Damon frowned.

'But, the way she has affected you' Stefan continued. 'I'm glad you guys are together. You're a different man, Damon. She's brought out a better side of you. And I'm sure this – setback – will only be temporary.'

Damon shifted uncomfortably and said nothing. He wished he could go back a couple of hours to Elena's hallway. He shrugged, gathering himself and reaching for the door handle.

'I'll go get Alaric' he said.

'You want me to wait here?' Stefan asked.

Damon stared out of the window at Alaric's house. What was he going to say to him? Part of him couldn't wait to see the look on Alaric's face when he saw Damon was back, but part of him was so upset at him for compelling Elena.

'Probably for the best' Damon said, pulling the door handle and climbing out of the car.

'Just don't take too long, ok?' Stefan said. 'I told Liv 8am.'

Damon nodded shortly and set off up the driveway.

There was already a light on in the house. Damon knocked softly at the front door and stood back from the step. The door opened seconds later.

Alaric stood in the doorway, a broad grin on his face.

'Well, well, look who's here' he smiled, stepping back from the doorway and opening the door wider. 'Please, come in'

'You don't seem that surprised to see me' Damon said, disappointment in his voice. He stepped inside the house and put out his hand to Alaric.

'I just got off the phone with Elena' Alaric said, ignoring the hand and fixing Damon with a stare.

Damon froze, his hand still outstretched.

'It seems you'd already been there and left her a little something in the hall?' Alaric asked, bemused.

Damon at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. He removed his outstretched hand and ran it through his hair.

'He's ok' Alaric said. 'Elena got to him in time, gave him some blood.'

Damon exhaled with relief and looked at Alaric, an expression of helplessness on his face. Alaric held his gaze for a moment, then stepped forward and put both arms around him and hugged him tightly.

'It's good to see you, man' he said.

Damon relaxed a little and clapped Alaric on the back.

'Good to see you too, Rick' he said. 'Even if I do have you to thank for my girlfriend being in bed with another man because she's forgotten how much she loves me.'

Alaric stepped back.

'I'm sorry, Damon' he said, regretfully. 'She was a real mess. She begged me to take away her suffering.'

'Well, what about _my_ suffering?' Damon asked, self pityingly. 'You know how I get when I'm miserable.' He gestured pointedly, as though this explained everything.

'What was I supposed to do?' Alaric asked.

'Take her out for dinner, listen to her stories of me and give her tissues when she cried!' snapped Damon. 'Any of those would have been acceptable option. But taking away every last memory of what she felt for me? Little radical, don't you think?'

Alaric nodded.

'I know' he said. 'and if she'd have had any hope of ever seeing you here again -' Alaric paused. 'I don't think she would have done it.'

'Well, harm done!' Damon said, sourly. 'I need you to un-do it. Asap'

Alaric shook his head.

'I'm sorry Damon, I need her to agree to that' he said.

Damon frowned skeptically.

'Well, she's not going to want to do that, is she?' he snapped. 'She's happy with some other guy and I've just left someone half dead outside her doorway!'

Alaric spread his hands and shook his head slowly.

Damon exhaled in frustration.

'Fine!' he said. 'But the least you can do is get dressed and come with me and Stefan to Maine'

'Maine?' frowned Alaric. 'What's in Maine?'

'A bunch of crazy witches with their own brand of criminal justice' Damon replied, sourly.

'Damon, I can't, I have to work today.'

'Yeah, well, call in sick' Damon said, dismissively. He picked up Rick's jacket from the coat stand. 'We may need you. It's the least you can do, considering…. ' He gestured vaguely. 'Come on, hurry up. I'll wait in the car.'

Rick rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew better than to argue.

Damon opened the door. Outside, he could see Stefan standing at the side of the car. He was on the phone and even before he heard a word, Damon knew it was Elena he was talking to.

Stefan's gaze was fixed on him as he walked down the path, his eyebrows raised questioningly as Damon reached the car. Damon held his hands up apologetically.

'I'll call you as soon as we know anything' Stefan said into the phone, still glaring at Damon. He hung up. 'Grown, huh?' he asked.

'Well if it makes it any better, I feel bad about it' Damon said.

'No, Damon, it does not make it any better' Stefan replied, impatiently. 'You attacked an innocent person because you were upset.'

'Oh get down off your high horse, Stefan' Damon said, making a face. 'It's not like you've never given into your darker side when you were upset. And anyway, the guy's fine.'

Stefan shook his head as Damon got in the car. He got into the driver's seat and they waited in silence until Rick appeared.

'Hey Stefan' Rick tossed a bag into the back seat and climbed in.

Stefan nodded by way of reply and started the engine.

'I trust someone is going to fill me in on the way?' Rick said.

Damon stared out of the window and said nothing. Stefan glanced in the rear view mirror and caught Alaric's eye.

'We're heading over to Liv's house' Stefan said. 'We can talk there.'

Alaric nodded. Stefan shifted the car into gear and pulled out.

When they arrived at Liv's ten minutes later, she and Tyler were already on the porch waiting. As Stefan pulled in, he saw Caroline's car. She was sitting behind the wheel and avoided his gaze as he got out and walked up the drive.

'Hey' he said to Liv. 'You guys ready?'

Liv nodded.

'There's someone we need to go and see before we go' Liv said.

'Who?' Stefan asked.

'She belongs to the original coven' Liv said. 'There's no way they will even talk to you about this without her blessing.'

'OK, who is this?' Stefan asked impatiently.

'She's a doctor' Liv said, hesitantly. 'At Mystic Falls Hospital.'

'Ok, let's go' Stefan nodded, shortly.

They both turned as there was a screeching of tyres in the road. Matt's SUV was parked askew in the driveway and Jeremy got out.

Damon and Alaric were already out of the car.

'Where's Bonnie?' he yelled at Damon, marching towards him. 'How are you back and she isn't?'

Damon held up his hands in surrender.

'Jeremy, what are you doing here?' Alaric asked. 'How did you even know we were here?'

'Matt called me' Jeremy said. 'Good job too, seeing as you guys wouldn't have bothered!'

He turned back to Damon.

'Why didn't she come back with you?' he asked, an accusatory tone in his voice.

Damon exhaled.

'It's complicated' he began.

'It always is when you're involved' Jeremy snapped. 'But you always seem to end up ok. How is that, Damon?'

'Look, Jeremy' Alaric walked around the car and took Jeremy by the shoulders, getting between him and Damon. 'We're heading up to talk to the witches that run the prison where Bonnie is right now. We're going to try and bring her back too.'

'I'm coming' Jeremy said, decisively.

'No, you're not' Damon said. 'You'll just get in the way, and – annoy everyone. And by everyone, I mean me.'

'You don't even care about Bonnie!' Jeremy said, hotly. 'How many times have you threatened to kill her? Three, four?'

'Twice, actually' Damon retorted, acidly.

'Yeah, well, I love her' Jeremy said. 'Nobody cares about getting her back more than I do. I don't know why you're doing this, but it will be for your benefit, not hers.'

Damon raised his eyebrows.

'It's not a good idea…' he said to Alaric and Stefan, who had made his way down to the car. Jeremy ignored him and got in the backseat of Stefan's car. Stefan shrugged and gestured to them to get in.

'Well if he's coming, he can at least ride with Blondie' Damon said. 'I'll end up killing him long before Maine.'

'I'm not getting out of this car, Damon' Jeremy called from the back seat.

'Fine!' Damon retorted. He walked over to Caroline's car. 'I'm riding with you.' He stated as he opened the passenger door.

'Great!' said Caroline with mock enthusiasm. 'Not up front with me though. Liv can ride up front.'

She gestured to Liv as she and Tyler walked over to Caroline's car.

Damon glared at her, then realised the futility of arguing and climbed in the back seat. He scowled as Tyler got in the other side.

'The road trip from hell' he muttered.

Caroline glared at him again and he shot her a fake smile.

'Don't start with me Caroline' he growled. 'I've had a really bad night.'

Caroline opened her mouth to reply that so had she, but changed her mind and closed it again. She turned back to the steering wheel and gestured to Stefan to lead the way. He pulled out in front of her and she started the engine and pulled out too, a feeling of optimism taking over her. At least they were doing something. They finally had a lead, a strong one. For the first time in months, she felt hope that they might actually get Bonnie back. That things might actually go back to the way they were.

She glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the look on Damon's face. Maybe not quite back to the way they were.


End file.
